


What Was Lost

by HeatherN



Series: What Was Lost [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Missing Persons, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherN/pseuds/HeatherN
Summary: Joe wakes up to a disturbing discovery.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: What Was Lost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	What Was Lost

Joe wasn’t so much startled awake, as he was drawn into wakefulness by a sense of unease. Something wasn’t quite right. He slowly became aware of his surroundings; there was a visceral lack of any presence nearby. He was alone. _Nicky must have already awoken._

Through his closed eyes, he could tell the room was still dark; no light from outside nor the lamps in the room. A thought trickled into his conscious: _If Nicky were up, where were the lights?_ Something was wrong.

Joe’s eyes shot open and he strained to scan the dark room. “Nicky?” Only silence in response. "Nicolò..?" He spotted the outline of Nicky’s sword against the wall. It was still too dark to really assess the situation.

Turning on a light, he looked around. Nicky’s wallet and phone were on the bedside table. His shoes were still in the room.

Nicky was gone. He wouldn’t just leave without his wallet - his shoes. All evidence suggested he’d been taken. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he knew it to be true. The realization ran on a loop in Joe’s thoughts: _Nicky is gone. Nicky’s been taken. He’s gone. He’s gone._

How would Joe survive the next day - month - year without him? The next century? A life consumed with loneliness and anger flashed before him - half-lived, half slept through. A life of going through the motions, of continuing from one day to the next because there was no choice but to continue. One day bleeding into the next until he finally found relief when it was his time to go. 

This was incomprehensible loss. _Is this grief?_ Would he be left to eulogize Nicky to an audience of only Andy and Nile?

Andy…he had to call Andy. Nicky had been taken. Not killed. Not dead. Not his time. Not yet.

He had to find Nicky.

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers* - if you want to know if I'm planning on killing Nicky in the _If Found_ series, hover over this text.


End file.
